


Her Legs, the Kid Said

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2016 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt:</p><p>pls consider writing a smutty one or two shot over Cat and Kara's/Supergirl's legs? Like Carter was with his joke, but he want wrong since Cat pays attention and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Legs, the Kid Said

“And what do you think it is that makes Supergirl a hero?”  Cat had asked.

“Her legs,” Carter had joked.  After waiting to enjoy the horrified expression on her face for a moment, that dear god I thought I was raising a feminist son, what have I done wrong expression, he chuckled and gave her a real answer.  

But as she lay in bed that night, rehashing the conversation, she had to admit that her eleven year old son wasn’t entirely wrong.

She’d had a few conversations with Supergirl now, the young hero floating in the air at least five feet above her, which had given Cat a probably-too-good vantage point on her legs.  And they were, she acknowledged to herself, nothing less than exceptional.  Even through Supergirl’s tights, Cat could see those cut thigh muscles disappearing up under that little red skirt.  The cut of those boots was close to the lines of her calves and the way they gracefully sloped up to her knees.  Yes, even somewhat obscured, they were something worth looking at.  Gazing at, actually.  

She rolled over in bed and pulled the small bottle of scotch from the drawer, poured a small glass, and pulled up the news of the day.  She groped around for the remote, flicked on her bedroom television, pulled up some news footage of Supergirl, found a satisfactory angle, and paused it.  Yes, she thought approvingly, silly outfit or not, all of her was appealing.  The hair, the strong shoulders, the pretty lips, the tight little waist… but the legs.  They were really the feather in that cap.  The kid wasn’t wrong.

_Why am I thinking about this?_ she wondered for a moment.

_Beats porn,_ she told herself, sipping at the scotch and sliding a bit lower in bed.

She thought about what it might be like to get those boots off of her, peel back that red leather and see the shape of those calves that were undoubtedly as firm as her thighs.  She thought about what it might be like to liberate her from those tights, feel her skin, wondering whether the fact that it was bulletproof meant it wasn’t as soft as it looked somehow.  She wondered whether the backs of her knees were sensitive and would respond to some soft kisses and expert licking and nibbling.  She wondered, intrigued at the idea of those legs, those muscular legs, and what they could do.

As the scotch did its work, warming her belly, her hand drifted down into her silk pajama bottoms as she mentally explored every inch of those legs.  She wondered if Supergirl made sexy little noises if you raked your nails up the backs of her thighs, up over her ass, if she liked being kissed and bitten along the insides of her thighs.  Cat liked to imagine that she did.  As she lay quietly in bed, her breathing quickening only a little, she didn’t even need to look at the glowing image on the television screen anymore.  Her own imagination was doing just fine, imagining feeling the tension in those powerful thighs as she gripped them between her hands, working her mouth slowly up them, until she’d pushed that little skirt up, nudged those powerful thighs apart, and tasted what lay between them.

She bit back a groan, imagining the sounds Supergirl might make, imagining how it might feel to have those muscular legs wrap themselves around her head, wondering if Supergirl would have to be careful not to crush her when she came in a rush of tremors, moving herself against Cat’s skilled mouth.  She finished herself quietly, but with no small amount of trembling, in the dark, lit by the glow of Supergirl’s face and body on the television.  

_Her legs,_ the kid had said.  He wasn’t wrong.


End file.
